


how to get away with murder

by jungdailys



Series: pre-loved (always in my heart.) [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - University, Blackpink Ensemble - Freeform, Law School, Multi, Never again, Partying, based off the tv series, bts ensemble - Freeform, discontinued, i used to write group crossovers, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungdailys/pseuds/jungdailys
Summary: 'kim namjoon, a brilliant defense attorney and criminal law professor, together with his five interns, gets entangled in a twisted murder case.'-[discontinued & unbeta-ed]





	1. murder

**Author's Note:**

> another discontinued work that i would've been proud of ~~if it wasn't discontinued, of course.~~
> 
> obviously based off the famous tv series titled the same, and i adore that series. here is another half-assed attempt for a fic that i didn't finish, and hope y'all somehow get the gist and similarities within the first episode only (it isn't even halfway through.)

It was a night of merriment.

Drinks in red cups get tousled around as the jam pack of sweaty bodies grind against each other, adrenaline coursing in every vein present. A giant effigy of a rugby player football is set ablaze, followed by cheering shouts.

"This Saturday," the rugby coach of Konkuk Uni started to say, his voice full of determination. "We will witness the humiliation of the rival university's players!"

The crowd shouted, raising their hands up with wide grins in their faces. They're in the open quadrant of the university, holding the annual school spirit bonfire before the championship of their school's team. The crackle of the burning wood went unheard as the coach started to speak again.

"But tonight," He looked at the mob of students, feeling something settle inside him as he saw the crowd's faces shone with pride against the bright flare of the bonfire. "We'll have fun!"

"Yeah!" The students chorused, jumping up and down and later on, started to grind against each other again.

Not very far from the outdoor party, three students are arguing.

"If you could just stop being such a bitch baby—" A brunette man dressed in a black coat hissed at a raven-haired girl, who had a horrified look on her face.

"Don't dictate me on what to feel right now!" The girl grunted, clenching her fists.

"Just shut up! Screaming at her won't hel—" Another girl who has dyed blonde hair started to say, but someone cut her off.

"Hey!" A red-haired man called out, his face coming to view as he stepped out under the bridge, making his face illuminated by the dim moonlight.

The blonde-haired girl had a relieved look on her face. "I'm glad you came back."

"What took you so long?" The brunette guy growled. His breath fogged up with every word he spoke, his hands dug in his coat pockets.

The man who just arrived held a package covered with cloth in his hands, stretching out his hand for them to see and discarded the cloth.

It was the trophy.

The black-haired girl widened her eyes. "Now, you-you return that right now!" She pointed at the gold colored metal trophy in the hand of the guy. It was of a man with a blindfold and holding a scale balance: the figure of justice.

"No..." The blonde-haired said, looking down at the ground where she knelt on. "It's smart. Commonwealth v. Deloatche, a case the prosecution would've won if the murder weapon was found." She pointed at the trophy.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" The brunette asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We clean it and put it back to its original position," she huffed. "Hide it in plain sight."

"After we bury the body."

The raven-haired girl shook her head fiercely. "No! Definitely not."

"I-I'm wi-with Jisoo on this one," the brunette spoke.

"Think about it, Seokjin," the blonde pleaded, her eyes teary out of frustration.

"The trophy is what we need, yes, but we leave the body where it is," he explained.

Jisoo buried her face in her hands, sniffling.

"No, the body gets us caught!" The blonde argued back.

Jisoo looked up, an unbelievable look on her face. "You are not thinking straight."

"What do you suggest?" The blonde sneered.

"Something that doesn't involve carrying a dead body in campus in the busiest night of the year! People are out on the streets, for Christ's sake!" She threw her hands up.

"She's right, Lisa," Seokjin agreed. "Even if we manage to get it out of the house without anyone noticing, the fucking ground is frozen!" He stomped his foot down for emphasis.

They were growing increasingly erratic every second that passes.

"We have all night to dig," Lisa said, a pleading tone on her voice.

The red-haired man just stood there watching them, thinking alone to himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Seokjin chuckled, clearly losing his grip on sanity.

"This is murder! All of us don't know what we're talking about!" Lisa fought back, getting more and more frustrated.

"Try yelling that a little louder." Jisoo clamped her eyes shut.

"Hey," the red-haired guy started to say, to prevent the arguments but their voices drowned his out.

Words were thrown left and right, Jisoo is making hand gestures out of frustration and all of them had frowns branded on their faces.

The red-haired put the bag slung on his shoulder down, clearly done with all of them. "Shut up! Shut up!"

They finally stopped.

"It's two against two," he started to say. His eyes were also a bit teary now as he started to take over the situation. "We flip a coin to come up with a decision."

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever said," Jisoo whined, tears of frustration and fear flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm not letting a damn coin decide whether I go to jail or not!" Seokjin cried out, walking back and forth.

Lisa rubbed her forehead, saying nothing.

"We don't have time to fight!" The red-haired snapped. "We need to make a decision and stick to it!" He peered at his colleagues faces for emphasis.

"If you have a better idea, say it now!"

They went silent.

The red-haired dug his right hand in his jacket pocket for some spare change. He got a penny out, holding it between his thumb and index finger. "Heads, we get the body. Tails, we leave it alone. Okay?"

He had a grim look on his face, making the other three just go along to his plan. Seokjin looked up to the sky and gulped before looking down, the sign of dismissal evident. Lisa nodded while Jisoo wiped her cheeks, saying nothing.

The red-haired flipped the coin, as all four pairs of eyes followed its direction onto the sky.

 

 

 

 

3 months earlier...

A red-haired man rode his bike across the campus streets, an excited look on his face. It was finally the start of autumn, as the leaves were just starting to fall down their trees. The boy glanced at his wrist watch, his eyes widening as he pedaled faster to reach class in time.

He stopped at the bike parking lot in front of the law building, locking his bike in place as he went in the building that had the name of Konkuk Law School.

Weaving his way onto the hallways, he failed to notice the bulletin board by the entrance which was filled with missing posters of a certain Jung Hoseok. 

 

 

Entering the classroom for his first class of the day, which was Criminal Law 100, he was in awe of how many students were in the same room. He went down the stairs of the aisle as he heard some of the students chattering amongst themselves.

He smiled at a person who passed, just naturally friendly.

"—I spent my summer interning for Chief Justice Lee so..." He heard a brunette guy say, making him curious as he took a look on his face.

It's clearly culture shock for him.

"Choi has the upper hand in the academic world, but Kim's clearly the better defense attorney," another guy with prescription glasses said, taking his attention for a second.

He walked further and found a vacant seat in the front row beside a raven-haired girl busy writing down notes. He put his bag down, exhaling sharply as he attempted conversation.

"Here we go," he started, a determined look on his face as he surveyed the room once more. He gave a small smile to the girl's direction, who gave him no care. "I'm not usually the first row kind of guy but I didn't want to miss anything so..."

The black-haired girl raised her head but kept her eyes on her notes, holding her left hand up which showed clean polished nails and a sparkling diamond ring on the ring finger. "I'm engaged."

"Oh no, no, I wasn't hitting on—" The red-haired started to deny, but the girl cut him off.

"Seats are assigned. Look at the chart over there." She pointed at the table in front of them, where other students are peering on.

The boy's eyes followed where she pointed at, before standing up and leaving without saying anything.

He was embarrassed to be accused of flirting when clearly he was just being friendly.

Grabbing his bag, he went over the table and searched for his name on the clipboards. A brunette guy in a suit spoke up suddenly, "Nice try, player."

"I wasn't—" Once again, he was cut off.

"You should find your seat, you don't want to be the next target when the shooter gets here," the man advised, a smirk on his face. He held the strap of his sling bag on his right hand, while a book was in his left.

The red-haired had a confused look on his face, which the brunette found amusing.

"Oh my god, you have no idea what you just walked into," the brunette chuckled before walking off to his seat.

The boy followed when a strict voice rung inside the classroom, followed by decisive clicks of shoes against marble.

"I don't know what terrible things you've done in your life up to this point. But clearly your karma's out of balance to be assigned to my class," The blonde haired man in a black suit and tie walked over to the table, where he put his bag down.

"I'm Professor Kim Namjoon and this is Criminal Law 100," he introduced himself, grabbing a stick of chalk from the glass stand and proceeded to write something on the chalk board in a cursive and hurried manner. "Or as I prefer to call it..."

The class looked at the board, curious as to what might be written there.

Once done, he returned the chalk stick in place and faced the whole class with a cocky smile. "How to get away with murder."


	2. Chapter 2

"Unlike many of my colleagues, I will not be teaching you the law," Namjoon started, looking intently at the whole class. "But rather how to practice it, like a real lawyer."

"Now to our first case study, the 'aspirin assassin'." He turns to his left, where a monitor stands. With a click of a button, the presentation appears, with a face of a woman and a name, Song Yeona.

"What are the facts..." He went over his table and scanned the list of students, "Kim Seokjin."

The red-haired boy fidgeted in his seat as he looked around, not knowing what's happening.

"The Commonwealth v. Song Yeona was a case of attempted murder," Seokjin answered immediately. "The defendant, Ms. Song, worked as the second assistant to the victim, Cho Laon, the C.E.O of an advertising agency."

Namjoon clicked his button again, which made the monitor show a picture of a man in his early 60's. Cho Laon.

"Ms. Song was not only his assistant, though. She was also his mistress," Seokjin smirked, satisified with his answer.

"What happened after Mr. Cho's wife of 27 years, Soomi, found out about the affair?" Namjoon asked again, clicking the button and pointed it at the monitor on his right as he searched through the list. He lowered his hand which held the clipboard and turned to face the direction of the brunette at the aisle earlier.

"Oh, the one who interned with Chief Justice Lee," the red-haired boy thought as he looked over. Remembering his dilemma, he quickly ducked his head and went back to finding anything about the topic on hand.

The brunette with a yellow polo underneath his dark blue blazer stood up, tucking his pencil on his chest pocket. "He ended the relationship and transferred her to the accounting department."

"That's when she allegedly switched one of his blood pressure pills for an aspirin," He continued while Namjoon pressed the button on his hand again and the monitor on his right showed a bottle of Cho Laon's medication. "Which she knew he was allergic to."

"What occured when Mr. Cho ingested the aspirin?" Namjoon asked the class again, walking away. "Anyone?"

Almost all students raised their hands except for the red-haired guy and the raven-haired girl, who stood up instead. "Mr. Cho went into anaphylactic shock. His throat swelled and his brain was deprived of oxygen for 7 minutes before his first assistant was able to resuscitate him." The monitor on Namjoon's left showed Laon's stroke state.

"Kim Jisoo," the raven-haired girl finished with a winning smile as she sat back down. Seokjin gave her the stink eye, which she failed to notice.

"So, we've established the 'actus reus'. What was the 'mens rea'?" Namjoon asked again, looking at the chart. "Park Jimin?"

The red-haired boy—Jimin—looked up with widened eyes. He still hasn't found anything about the topic. Still, he stood up and decided to suck it up.

"The... mens rea?" He started to say, which trailed off into a question. His tone made everyone in the class look at him; Namjoon has this unimpressed look on his face.

"Right, um..." Jimin said again, starting to scan the book in his hands.

"Day 1 and you're unprepared?" Namjoon asked, still unimpressed.

"Not really," Jimin answered too quickly, looking around the class which embarrassed him even more. "Well, um, yes, but I didn't know there was anything to prepare."

"I e-mailed the assignment to the whole class two days ago."

"Oh. I... didn't get any," Jimin reasoned.

Namjoon started to slowly walk towards him, frown deepening with each step as the only thing that can be heard is the clacking of his soles against the marble floor.

"Mr. Park, as a defense attorney, I spend most of my time with professional liars," He started going up the aisle stairs until he finally reached Jimin's row. "And trust me, you need to work really hard to be able to fool me."

Jimin gulped, looking away. He guess he didn't have any choice now. "I only got accepted here two days ago... from the waitlist."

The class snickered, making him bite his cheeks internally. He looked Namjoon in the eye, though. "So that's probably why you didn't get my e-mail."

Namjoon's fierce eyes softened a little bit, but his expression remained the same. "Let me help you out. 'Actus reus' means 'guilty act'—the poisoning of Mr. Cho with an aspirin—while 'mens rea' means 'guilty mind'. What was Ms. Song's mens rea?"

Jimin pursed his lips, still not knowing the answer. "Think, Mr. Park. It's just common sense."

He didn't speak for a few moments, until a timid voice of a girl did.

"To kill."

Namjoon blinked, breaking eye contact fron Jimin as he let out a breath.

"Will the person who just spoke stand up and repeat the answer?" He turned around, only to be met by a blonde haired girl who kept her eyes everywhere not Namjoon's.

"The 'mens rea', also reffered to as 'intent', was to kill Mr. Cho," the girl said, fiddling at her sign pen which she held.

Jimin sat back down, thankful for the girl.

"That's correct. Name?"

"Lisa," the girl cleared her throat. "Manoban."

Namjoon suddenly glared at her, which made her internally flinch. "Never take a learning opportunity away from a fellow classmate, no matter how much you think you want them to know how smart you are."

He went down the stairs again, not even sparing her a second glance. She just hung her head low and sat back down.

"All right before we move on to the next topic, are there any more questions?" He placed the student name list back to his table and once again looked at the whole class. "Mr. Kim."

"I noticed that the verdict wasn't listed here," Seokjin started looking at his notes then to Namjoon. "So I guess my question is, did she do it?" Another smirk.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliiffhanger. i'm so good at this.


End file.
